villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bryagh
Bryagh the Dragon, alternatively Bryaugh, is Ommadon's dragon and personal steed, and the secondary antagonist in The Flight Of Dragons. He is a brutal, sadistic red "Devil Dragon" who aids Ommadon in his goal of destroying humanity. However, on a more personal level, he also serves as the archenemy of the knight Sir Orrin Neville-Smythe. They engaged in a rivalry that would last for seven years, culminating in Bryagh's ultimate demise and Orrin's temporary death. History Prior to the main plot, Bryagh confronts the heroic knight Sir Orrin Neville-Smythe, while devouring a nest of dragon eggs (either out of hunger, gluttony, or pure evil). Upon Orrin attempting to drive him off, Bryagh promptly knocks him out and devours all but one egg. Upon awakening, Orrin confronts Bryagh before he can eat the last egg, and the two foes battle before the knight causes an internal explosion within Bryagh by lighting the dragon's volatile inner gas with his gauntlet, nearly killing Bryagh. Bryagh was forced to rest for seven years and regain his strength, before coming into the service of Ommadon, to aid with the destruction of mankind. Bryagh grew to despise the knight in the time when he was wounded, cementing their bitter rivalry which would come to a head once Peter came to the fantasy world. Now under Ommadon's orders, Bryagh serves as Ommadon's right-hand and mount, coming to be feared by the allies of Carolinus. He is seen several times with the dark sorceror as he plots to destroy humanity. He comes into direct conflict with the heroes when Bryagh is ordered to find Sir Peter Dickinson and bring him to Ommadon. Bryagh snatches Peter upon ambushing the heroes and starts to fly off. When Gorbash pursues, Bryagh instead spitefully drops Peter to his intended death and flies away. In the final duel, Ommadon commands Bryagh to lead a horde of dragons to attack Peter and his friends. After the other dragons are put to an enchanted sleep (including Peter in Gorbash's body), Bryagh ambushes the heroes and mercilessly kills Giles and Danielle. Bryagh ceases his assault temporarily only to cruelly mock Orrin as he grieves for Danielle and his slain friends, before the wolf Aragh attacks him. In frustration, Bryagh kills Aragh and tosses his body to the ground, prompting Orrin to rise again. Sir Orrin recites a poetic speech and braves against Bryagh in a last stand. Bryagh insults him, then proceeds to incinerate the knight with a stream of dragon fire. Mortally wounded, Orrin stands his ground and avenges his friends' deaths by tossing his flaming sword into Bryagh's chest while Bryagh lights him on fire. The sword stakes Bryagh and causes an internal explosion within the evil dragon. Now on fire, Bryagh collapses in agony, and dies with a final roar of anguish. Now at peace, Orrin peacefully passes as a result of Bryagh's fire. Attributes Bryagh was a large, somewhat plump, dragon with a serpentine, forked tongue and a small hoary beard. His skin was a mix between steel-gray and ash-black, with a crimson underbelly and several spikes and scales adorning his fearsome visage. He had a yellow sclera with black pupils, and sharp yellow claws. Bryagh appeared very physically capable, as he was capable of killing humans with only his claws and was able to kill the wolf Aragh simply by throwing him. Weapons bounced off his hide easily, however, he was vulnerable inside, as a blast from Orrin's gauntlet in his inner belly was enough to render the dragon almost mortally wounded. He, like most dragons, was capable of breathing potent fire, enough to fatally injure a battle hardened knight in steel armor. He was not vulnerable to his own fire, as Orrin's sword, coated in his own flame, set him ablaze and helped with his ultimate demise. Bryagh's character was relatively simplisitic, but memorable, nonetheless. He only spoke four lines, and had limited screentime compared to Ommadon and the other dragons of the movie. Bryagh's defining trait was his brutal sadism. He craved death and violence, cruelly laughing when he killed the friends of Orrin and relishing the prospect of having his armies destroy any opposition. Bryagh served the sorcerer Ommadon, and as such served as his steed and commander. Bryagh was not entirely beholden to Ommadon, though- he willingly ate the eggs of his own kin outside of Ommadon's command, and actively defied his orders by dropping Peter just so he could have a chance to spite the allies of Carolinus. He appeared to detest humans, seeing as he referred to Orrin and Danielle as "filthy crawlies," and aided Ommadon's quest to destroy humanity, either because he hated the things his master did or simply wanted to kill. Bryagh also seemed to hold onto grudges for long periods of time, seeing as he never forgot the time when Orrin scorned him and relentlessly sought to break the knight, first by killing his friends and love interest. Bryagh was motivated by little more than a desire to see things burn and die, and happily served Ommadon for these very reasons. He was also a cannibal; he ate the eggs of his own kin. Why is not known, but it is likely that he feeds on eggs or simply did this for the same reasons he killed everything else he came across. Bryagh's utter disdain for life and his callous actions cemented him as perhaps one of the most depraved villains in western-made animation, despite his small screentime. Trivia *Bryagh is voiced by James Gregory, who also voiced the heroic dragon Smrgol and Antiquity from the same film, as well as General Ursus from Planet of the Apes. *Bryagh draws some comparisons to Ridley. Both are the draconic right-hand to a genocidal main antagonist (Ommadon for Bryagh, Mother Brain for Ridley), are distinguished by their invulnerability and love of killing, and their extremely sadistic behavior. *Bryagh is also similar to Smaug in general description; Smaug is described as a large, fire-breathing sadistic dragon with crimson scales, as is Bryagh, although the latter is comparatively more active and serves a dark lord, whereas Smaug is beholden only to himself. Gallery Bryagh1.png|Bryagh eating a nest of eggs Bryagh3.PNG|Bryagh killing Danielle bryagh5.PNG|Bryagh's death Bryaugh the Dragon.jpg|Bryagh Category:Dragons Category:Fighter Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sadists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Child Murderer Category:Leader Category:Animal Killers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Psychopath Category:Henchmen Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hungry Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Old Villains Category:Clawed Villains